


Flowerfell: Stay Near Me, I'm Scared

by Nate_der_graben



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #spoilers, Action, Adventure, Alexa play decpacito, All Original Flowerfell characters, Alternate Universe - Flowerfell, BrofistSmut, Curse of the Flower-Flowerfell, Edgy Sans (Undertale), Edgy Sans is best Sans, F/M, Feel-good, Flower Fell, Flowerfell, Flowerfell Frisk - Freeform, Flowerfell sans, Friendship, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean he did kill Frisk, Idk how long this one will last, Insane Toriel, Magic, Magic-User Frisk (Undertale), Monster Kid is a jerk wad, POV Flowey (Undertale), POV Frisk, POV Papyrus (Undertale), POV Sans, Respawn, Rustled Jimmies, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Undertale AU, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), edgy papyrus, this is so sad, this ship is not graphic, you should read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_der_graben/pseuds/Nate_der_graben
Summary: Sans is just a normal monster in the underground. One day, he starts getting weird dreams about a girl. A human girl. Who is she? Papyrus is no help, since he's such a jerk, and he has no legitimate friends to ask what these dreams mean. He has no choice but to assume that these dreams mean something...Frisk is absolutely terrified. She was cursed by Rose, a petty warlock human (the first in 80 years), to be banished from the village, and never to return. Frisk literally could not help but fall. It was the farthest she could go in a single day, just wearing that stupid red and black sweater, and shorts that hardly matched. Fortunately, she has her handy Swiss Army knife to do...well...anything that might need a knife, saw, or any assortment of screwdrivers.But can a world full of hate bring anything else other than pain and fear?





	1. Cursed by a Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Love me like you" Flowerfell Sans X reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905318) by [Moon_AM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_AM/pseuds/Moon_AM). 



Frisk was wandering around the village, enjoying the brisk autumn evening. The wind was teasing leaves around, and tickling the tree branches to see which leaf was next to fall.There was the smell of leaves and frost, something that always calmed her. She loved it here in the village. Nobody ever worried about much in the village, which was why she stayed.

* * *

 

According to the elders, Frisk was left there as a toddler by a visiting village. She could remember that her parents were sick a lot, so she always thought that they were worried about her own well being. That made sense. So she was accepted by most of the village. All 100 people. EXCEPT.

Rose. Rose Blake was petty. That was number 15 on the never-ending list that Rose was. The first? Dangerous. That was because Rose was a warlock. One of the first in a while. A long while. Rose renamed herself a few years ago, so she still was referred to as Angela. Warlocks, by tradition, rename themselves once they find the one thing that made them who they are. For example, the last warlock was named Steel Peters. As you can guess, he was a really good smithy. Anything he made lasted 2 times as long as a normally made one. Rose was a plant person. She had a permanent green thumb, which meant yes, she can grow things in the winter. In like 3 seconds. Her current record, which was impressive, but made her even more conceited, was 2 seconds to grow a beautiful rose. It was very pretty, and she hadn't ever really done anything that good since. So Rose she was. 

And that made Frisk hate her. Frisk was half-warlock. She could do small things. Only small things. The best she could do was talk to people. Not in the usual way, though. She had a talent for getting out of dangerous situations. Last winter, bandits came into the village and had captured one of the elders. Frisk snuck into the camp and managed to convince the whole gang, all 12 of them, to rethink their lives. And then left, with them watching, with the elder. Rose, for lack of better words, had been real green with envy, which was ironic because she had been helping grow herbs that worked as a sleeping gas when burned. It had taken Frisk a matter of minutes, while Rose had been taking at least an hour. 

Since then, Rose had been trying to get even with Frisk. Something to get even, something to get back. Something to get rid of... Rose smiled. Of course. That was so simple. It would work. 

Rose waited for Frisk to walk by, as she usually did at 7:00 in the morning. She came from around the tree she had been hiding behind, and called to Frisk.

Frisk grimaced inwardly, but smiled and replied with her usual kind voice.

"I want to show you a new plant I found in the woods." Rose said, pointing north, towards Mt. Ebott. Frisk agreed reluctantly, feigning chores at first, but realized that that made no sense really. She lived alone. Her adoptive parents allowed her to leave their home after she embraced her previous life. It was not unusual, as warlocks tended to be independent individuals. They rarely lived with anyone. Frisk was 12 when she was titled a half-warlock. Half-warlocks are half because they are susceptible to an obnoxious amount of emotions they had at the time of realization. For Frisk, she had been feeling shy, but a respectful kind of shy. She felt determined to live out what it meant to be a warlock, even if it was only half. As a result, Frisk ended growing up to be a beautiful 19 year-old who was always silent unless spoken too, and could never actually harm someone. She used her talent of her "silver-tongue"  as the elders called it. 

As Frisk followed Rose, she didn't notice that Rose was whispering to herself until they were in the deeper part of the woods not many people went into. Rose suddenly stopped, and turned. Her eyes were glowing with yellow light, due to her yellow SOUL power. That usually meant she was preparing a spell. Frisk raised an eyebrow, her own SOUL beginning to stir. 

"What is it Rose?" Frisk asked, caution in her voice, "Did you find the plant?"

"You are so naiive, Frisk." Rose said, smiling in a mean way. "And you make me sick."

Frisk froze and raised her eyebrow again, this time in concern. "Wait, what did I do even? I literally never talk with you, nor do I interact with you."

Rose began to walk forward, making Frisk take steps backwards. "You may not do that, but you do show me up. At every opportunity, you show me up."

"Wait, so because I did something you didn't, you hate me? Isn't that kind of illogical?"

Rose's eye burned now. "Your abilities don't affect me, Frisk the Frask. I want you to feel like me. Alone. People not paying attention to you. Having to spend most of your time here, in the woods just to get noticed when you get back."

Frisk's SOUL itched. A warning. There was little time to react. Rose cast a spell. There were no words, only a feeling. That feeling was terrible. 

That feeling was a feeling she'd never forget. It made her run north, farther into Mt. Ebott's forest. Deeper and deeper she went for hours and hours, until she collapsed near the top of Mt. Ebott. She wanted to go back, but every time she tried to go back, Rose's spell made her turn around and go back. To make matters worse, it started raining. She walked around, taking shelter under trees that still had some leaves, and eventually found a cave. She went in it, thankful for the cover. She fell to the ground and fell asleep.

* * *

Later, Frisk woke up. The cave was illuminated by a hole in the ceiling not 20 feet away. She couldn't even leave the cave now. Frisk realized just how disturbed Rose was, and hoped that someone would find out. That someone would find her. That Rose would get in trouble. No... That Rose would get help. That's what she needed. Rose shouldn't have been a warlock. She was too social a person. The individualism of being a warlock had made her go crazy obviously. Sighing, Frisk got up from where she sat in the middle of the entrance to the cave, and walked further into the cave. As she passed under the skylight, she looked up, and smiled. The sky was a pretty blue toda-

"Whaaaaaooooooooooooooooo!"

Frisk tumbled head over heels down a hole she hadn't noticed. 

_WHOOMPF!_

She landed on...something. But she couldn't really pay attention to that. She got the breath knocked out of her, and she saw spots. Then, a weird vignette closed in  her vision, and she didn't remember anything after that for a few hours...

 

 


	2. Sans Wakes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a dream, and wakes up from it. He saw....some sort of female creature...
> 
> Enjoy! Remember to leave a kudos, comment and tell your buds about this work!

 

_He was walking in the ruins. For no apparent reason at all, it seemed. He heard a thump, and jerked around._

_"Papyrus? Is that you?" Sans called into the darkness. He heard something then. Someone was crying. His heart started to anxiously beat faster as he neared the sound. What he saw was...amazing._

_Red lights flashing, yellow auras being eaten by the red, and then yellow eating red. A figure was on their side, sides shaking from sadness. Loneliness. Sans walked through the colors, having no feeling as he passed through them. The figure was wearing a red and black sweater, and had long brown hair. Their skin was a strange tone he'd never seen before._

_"H-hey, are you alright?" He placed a hand on the figure, and the figure turned. Sans recoiled in shock. It was a HUMAN._

_********_

Sans bolted upright in his booth. He was sweating and breathing hard, something that he never used to do. Not often anyway. He could still see the human in his mind. Sighing, Sans rubbed his eye sockets, red pupils dilating to the low light in Snowdin's forest. He pulled his coat closer around him, even though he didn't need it. 

"Frikin dream." He said in his slightly accented voice. If a human were nearby, they would identify it as Bostonian, but unfortunately, there wasn't. Yet.

"SANS!" Papyrus, wearing his usual attempt at looking like a royal guard of some sort, and those stupid high-heeled boots, yelled at Sans, making him jump and bump his skull on the roof of the shack he was in.

"H-heya paps, I mean boss. What's up?" Sans said nervously. He never knew how Papyrus would act around him. 

"What is up?" Papyrus said in his one-volume-only voice. "I shall tell you, you lazy lump! YOU! ARE! SLEEPING!"

"Sorry, boss," Sans said, putting his hands up in a shrug. His permanent grin of spiked teeth, one of them golden for whatever reason, slightly tightened in anxiety. 

"You'd better be. Go on now. Get back to your patrol." Papyrus turned on his heel, and walked away, grumbling about whatnot.

Sighing, Sans slumped back down in the stall. Papyrus was probably 6'9", maybe. If he'd take off those retarded boots, they could compare heights like they used to when they were little. Sans was stuck at 6' 5". Disgraceful. 

Closing his eyes again, he slipped into sleep in no time.

Three times more, he dreamed about that human. And each time, he had this weird feeling of protection, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Defense was all he felt usually, maybe some hate here and there, but...

He got up. Something was up. He could feel it.  _Heh...I guess you could say I can feel it "Down to the bone"_ Sans thought to himself. Turning towards where the entrance to the Ruins were, he shuffled his way down the snow covered path.

He had no idea what to do, but he was sure that...well...something should happen. 

"Maybe I'm just getting more paranoid than usual..."

Suddenly, there was a flash of white light, and Sans found himself back at the sentry stall again. 

"What the-?" He stood up...and...what had he been thinking before? He had had a dream, but...what was it?

He couldn't remember. Sighing, he slumped back into sleep.

_"Somebody....please help..." The voice called in the dark again in the Ruins. Sans couldn't move. A growl sounded behind him and made him jump._

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled.

Sans bumped his skull against...wait...didn't that happen already?

Sans had a confused look on his face as Papyrus yelled at him for sleeping...again?

"Okay, somthin' definitely up." Sans said to himself. This time, he walked a little faster towards the Ruins.

 


	3. The Act of Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No surprise here, but Frisk dies.   
> However, she isn't dead...  
> What the heck is going on?

_**Frisk** _

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of cool air. At least that was nice. And the smell was nice too. It smelled like....

_I fell down a hole...Oh my God WHAT HAPPENED!_

I bolted upright, and immediately regretted it. My head hurt like I slammed it on a metal beam. Which might actually be accurate, since I fell from such a height. Good thing I landed on these flowers. 

I looked at them more closely as my vision focused. They were buttercups. The Deadly Beauties as we call them in the village. They were rare in our village, and here I found a whole patch of them. I looked back up at the hole I fell down. The edge was pretty far up, but with some of my magic, I might be able to get back to the village. I thought that Rose's spell had worn off, since I didn't feel like I was being forced to run away anymore. Picking a flower and putting it in my hair, I went into a squatting position. I focused super hard, and thought of the vast storage of magic that I had. I felt that power course through my veins, making me warm, and I used my determination to give that power an action. 

 _Jump. Now!_ I sprung upwards with massive force, and neared the edge, when all of a sudden, I felt myself slam back down on the bed of flowers. 

Again, my breath was knocked from me, but I recovered quickly. My headache returned so suddenly that I froze to the spot, on my side, defenseless. I felt my body being attacked by some foreign power. Obviously there was a barrier here, but that's not what I was feeling. I felt the full force of Rose's spell. I cried out in pain, and tried to call for help. Sometimes, warlocks can send messages to people that can help them nearby. I did that. Warlocks are aware when they do that, even when they are only half.

When I woke up again, that flower was gone. How strange... I looked around the bed, but I couldn't find it among the squished flowers. 

Let me explain. I think what happened is that I was trying to use my power. Rose's curse could only completely finish if I used it. Since I ran off, I didn't use my powers. I don't like relying on them so much. They don't always work exactly like I want them to, as you can probably imagine.

Grunting, I got on my feet, and woozily looked around the room I was in. It was purple stoned, and had a slightly pinkish colored floor. There were actual lit torches all over the walls, which made me nervous. Lit torches can only mean one of many things; 1) I was dead, which I doubt, 2) There was a spell keeping those torches lit, which also has its variables, or 3) somebody, or lots of somebodies, live down here. 

Considering all of those, I think that 3rd one is most likely. 

So that's basically everything that's happened so far since I fell. Looks like there's nothing left to do but explore.

....

I got up after a moment of taking in my surroundings. There's literally only one way, it seemed. A hallway that had a large doorway arch, elaborately designed.

I entered the room shakily, as Rose's curse seemed to leech some of my own power to facilitate...whatever it was that Rose wanted done with me. The room was dark, except for a beam of light on the ground. In the light was a flower. It was pretty big for a buttercup, so I curiously went forward to see what kind of flower it was. I noticed that it had some tears in its petals as I neared. I stumbled on a stone, and fell to the ground, fortunately catching myself before slamming my head on the ground. 

 

"AAAAHHH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!'

I flinched. Who said that. There was literally no one in the room I was in. I looked up from my spot on the ground and nearly freaked out.

 

The flower I had seen earlier? It had a face. And it was crying. I noticed that it seemed to be bruised in some places, as if someone has tried stepping on it. It was shaking now, looking at me with such a scared look, I found myself feeling sorry for it.

I didn't say anything at first. I mean, who would? It was a FREAKING TALKING FLOWER. I thought for a moment that maybe Rose was doing this, but her usual yellow aura, something to do with the essence of her SOUL I think, was nowhere around here. I sensed something else in the flower, but didn't get to really go into that. It spoke again, its voice, actually HIS voice since I sensed his gender. (Warlock magic comes in handy sometimes. Other times, it's annoying.)

"L-look, I-I-I understand th-that th-the rules d-down here are that it's kill o-o-or be k-killed, but I haven't d-d-done a-a-anything! I swear!"

I blinked. Okay, I wasn't high like I thought I was. Damn. 

Then, I decided to take action. Maybe there was some logical reason that there was a talking flower here under the world. Maybe I'm going crazy. Regardless, I decided that I might as well start looking for a way out. 

 

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, little guy," I said to the flower, kindly. "I really have no idea what you're talking about either. Kill or be killed? Isn't that a little...harsh?"

The flower stopped shaking, but his anxiety still was present in his voice. "Y-yeah. I don't like it."

He leaned forward to me (I was still on the ground near him contemplating my sanity.) and actually moved towards me. I sat upright in surprise. The flower stopped, and frowned. 

"H-hey! If you try anything I'll-I'll-" Immediately a dozen or so seed things appeared around the flower. They were being summoned as an attack apparently, my senses told me. But before I could retaliate, he suddenly dropped the spell, and started crying. I sensed that this flower...he was needing someone. A friend. 

I decided that I trusted this little guy.

I reached out with my hand and activated my powers. I had a little bit of a hard time at first, but then the power began to course around my body. 

 _Heal him. He needs it._ Red energy oozed from my hand to the flower, wrapping him gently in its warm grasp. 

The flower didn't seem to notice until several of the tears on his petals healed. His head snapped up and he blinked in surprise at the sight of me healing him. 

When he was fully healed, I dropped my hand and panted from the effort. Again, I emphasize that my powers are limited. The flower looked around for a moment before raising two vines, or roots, whatever it was that he used for arms I guess, and leaned way in to my face to scrutinize me. I guess he was seeing if I was legit.

Seemingly satisfied, he dropped back in the ground and blushed. That was something you don't see every day. 

"Thanks for healing me...uh..." He looked up. "I don't think I caught your name. Mine's Flowey. Flowey the Flower."

I giggled at the name, but not harshly. "Nice to meet you Flowey. I'm Frisk."

"Frisk is a nice name." Flowey smiled. He looked so young to be honest, but I didn't know if talking flowers, if there were more of them, had ages.

"Are you a human, Frisk?" Flowey asked, interested in my shoes and the strings for the time being.

"Yeah, I hope so. I was born in a village not to far from the cave that's above us."

"Cool! I've never met a human before!" Flowey beamed. He cocked his head to one side.

"Why can you heal things? I mean, I've always thought that humans don't have any magic." I was going to answer Flowey when I heard a shuffling in the dark. 

I grabbed Flowey by the stalk, and uprooted him.

"Hey! What-?" I covered his mouth with my hand. I motioned that he should be quiet. He nodded, looking scared, and made his roots grasp my arm. I looked around. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness, so I could see that there was something there in the dark. I just couldn't see who- or what- it was. 

"I can see you, you know." I said to the figure. Twin orange lights flared for a moment, and then came at me. 

"LOOK OUT-!" Flowey shouted. I couldn't move that quick, so they hit me at point-blank range. 

It was fire. And it hurt. A LOT. Imagine taking a match, and burning your finger. Now imagine doing that 100000000000000000000000000 times. That's how I felt. I fell back, and screamed in shock and pain. I felt blood burst from multiple areas on my chest, stomach and legs. I saw a figure loom over me as my heart started skipping beats, and slowing.

 _Oh my God, I'm dying,_ I thought to myself. I still had magic.  _I...WON'T DIE. I CAN'T._ I felt my body tingle for a moment, everything went black, and then...

I slowly sat up. I didn't feel any burns on my body, but my head ached like heck again, just like it did when I first woke up in this weird place. Feeling my body and looking around I saw that

"Wait, what!?" I stood up in shock. 

_I was standing in the room I first woke up in._

There were the flowers, and the dent from me when I first fell, and...

"Ow?" I felt my neck prickle painfully for a moment. I rubbed the area and felt a flower. I pulled at it, but started screaming in pain. I fell to the ground, feeling light headed. I breathed in and out for a second until the pain went away. 

What was going on? I blinked a few tears away, and sat up. I felt something in my pocket then, something I hadn't noticed until now.

I reached in and pulled out my Swiss Army pocket knife I had gotten for my birthday last year. It had all sorts of gadgets in it, like scissors, a saw, a nice knife, and even a file. 

I shoved it moodily back in my pocket. Maybe this flower had gotten tangled in my hair. I could take care of it later, if we found something reflective down here.

We?  _FLOWEY!_

I ran into the room, and sure enough, there he was, sitting in the middle of the room again.

"Flowey! Are you okay!?" I rushed forwards. Flowy flinched and looked backwards at me in horror, but then recognition.

"FRISK! You died! I thought I was dead! Are we dead?" I hugged Flowey, which was hard to do since he's a Flower, and calmed him down.

"No, we're not dead, silly. I think I might have cast a spell that made what happen reverse."

"That's a pretty powerful spell, Frisk." 

I told him about being half-warlock.

"Why does emotions affect whether you're half or not?" He asked, raising an...eyebrow? Do flowers have eyebrows?

"I don't exactly understand it myself, Flowey," I said, letting Flowey go back on my arm. " One of the elders of my village thought that it might be because one of my ancestors was full warlock, but married. Warlocks don't marry, really. If they do, it just makes their lives awkward." I explained about warlocks living in solitary lives.

"That sounds boring." Flowey said. I laughed and agreed. 

Flowey cocked his head back towards to dark. 

"We should get going before that...whatever that was...finds us again." I nodded and got up. I found a extinguished torch on the ground near the wall, and lit it using my powers, which again made me tired from the effort. It lit a red light in the dark. We found a door way and entered it. 

The hall was dark, except for our light, and we cautiously moved forward. I found a big stick, and hefted it to test its weight. It would do for a weapon. 

We made a few turns until we came into a corridor that was lit. I put the torch back into a hold, and peaked around the corner. I froze. 

A few yards away, I saw a huge figure in the light. It was female, I sensed, and she was at least 9' tall. Maybe more. Her clawed hands were opening and closing, sparks dancing between her fingers. She wore a black dress of some sort, depicting a kind of emblem of some past kingdom. She was white furred, and had long ears, easily 6-9" long, and two short horns on her head. She was also barefoot, which made sense, since her clawed toes would make any pair of shoes useless. 

"Just wait until I've found that human. Just wait," She was saying to herself out loud. "Then Asgore will regret it. Yes, he will, and he won't get that SOUL either. Nope. Definitely not."

Flowey was shaking, and I turned to him. He was not shaking, I realized, pulling me away.

"What is it?" I whispered quietly. He pointed to a passage you could just see. It was out of the way of the she-beast. I dashed quietly into the corridor, and hid in the darkness. 

"Yes, and I will find them, and make them suffer. Make them eat my fire..." The she-best ranted as she walked past, not even stopping to look down the corridor.

We waited until she was gone, and waited a full minute before we made a run for it.

I turned this way and that until Flowey started telling me directions.

"Where...are...you...taking us?" I asked through my breathing. 

Flowey responded clear and confident.

"The way out of the Ruins. Away from Toriel, that monster we just avoided." 

I only ran faster, letting Flowey guide me.

We jumped over spikes, past other monsters that weren't very interested in us it seemed, and even solved a few strange puzzles. Then, we stopped in front of-

"A house? Underground? Who the heck builds a house underground?" I panted.

Flowey told me that this is where Toriel lived.

"She built the house to block the only exit to the next part of the underground. Getting through here will get us one step closer to getting to King Asgore."

Flowey got a little scared for a moment. "I think he'd let you leave at least..."

I was too tired to care.

***

_Tune in next time to see what happens next!_

Next Chapter: Sans; What Happened here? 


	4. An Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology from the author

Hello all. 

Let's pretend for a moment that the world is like a clock.

And I'm stuck between two of the cogs, trying not to get squished.

That's why I have not been able to write.

I will continue to work on this when I can, but no promises it will be 100% done by the end of the month. I've only just remembered my password for here and... ya. It's been a while lol.


	5. Sans: What happened here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes into the Ruins (finally)
> 
> Enjoy an edgy Sans production!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos, comment and share with your buds!
> 
> Note: If you skipped last chapter, then I am currently having 80 million things to do, and don't have a lot of time for writing online. 
> 
> HOWEVER! I am trying, which is better than giving up, right?

**_Sans_ **

 

so this is how things are, eh? confusing as usual? check. hungry? check. sleep deprecation? NOPE SEE YOU SUCKER.

 

i hate confusing things. That line? made no sense, rihgT? be ready for that. i ain't good with words. least...not verbally. Never really learned well.

Anywho.

i had those weird dreams, and i hated them.

they mad me confuzed and relly try to comprehend everything in them. which i didn't. which i wanted to but life was like "screw you to hell" and left me a blank slate.

slat. however you spell it.

 

Paps?

_Yes, Sans?_

can you write this for me? I'm gettng a headache from writing.

_*grumble* of course, Sans. Don't go too fast, or I'll shove this pencil up your nose._

* * *

 

I really didn't like the feeling I got from those dreams. Not at all. They made me feel like I was missing something. After paps left after bleating out his unnecessary orders (SANS! hey this is my story. And they'res kids reading. OK STOP TALKING. .... I MEAN... ARG!)

The dreams were in the ruins. So the ruins I would go. It was cold out, and it tried to bite my skin, but being a handsome skeleguy I am, I had no issues with it. Why I had that coat? I dunno. I just like it. 

 

The snow crunched like when Paps eats his cereal with his mouth open (SANNNNSSS! sorry bro lol) and then I stopped. If something was waiting for me there...and if it were dangerous...

 

I thought about the entrance to the ruins. And then bipity-bopity-boo I'm standing there now. I tensed, and whirled around, looking for an attacker. There was none. I put a hand cautiously on the door to the ruins. IT creaked waaaay too loud for my liking, and I jumped a little. I felt an itch of worry as I walked through the door. 

 

 

Maybe it was nothing, but I had to check it out myself.

 

 

It took me a while to get used to the dark, and a while more to situate myself. I could teleport around, sure, but I didn't want to risk running into  _her._

Toriel Dreamurr, Ex Queen of the Underground. She went insane a while ago, and no one except King Asgore knows why. Since then, she's been stalking around the ruins, making anyone going in there to rethink their lives. I definitely was, trust me.

 

I got lost a few times, but that was normal. I like the dark to a point. So I was going along when I heard echos. It sounded like someone was talking. So I hid behind a wall and raised a hand. A bone materialized and settled in my hand. I cut them to a point years ago, so they'd be more effective in battle. Plus it looks cool (REALLY SANS, THAT'S WHY YOU SHARPENED YOUR BONE ATTACK? ya bro, you mad? ...)

 

I waited. But now it sounded like two people talking. Who in their right mind would be down here? I peeked around the corner, clenching the bone so I could stab whoever it was if need be. I probably would anyway, but only if it was really needed. This part of the tunnel was dark, so I could only make out a figure. Only one. Who or where was the second one? This figure was nowhere as tall as Toriel, and definately didn't sound like her. As the voices neared, I could make out what they were saying.

"Frisk?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a flower in your hair?"

"I don't know, flowey. It just was there after..."

"Oh..."

 

They neared in silence, and I got ready to disappear. Frisk...that name was pretty. I shook myself. Man, I must be going soft, I thought. My shaking caused my stupid jacket to rustle, and made the figure halt. 

 

"What?"

"I heard something, Flowey."

"So? There's echos everywhere. Maybe you-"

"shh..."

I berated myself inwardly for even moving. (WHY WOULD YOU- hey paps? WHAT IS IT? shut it.)

 

I was the one hiding now. I felt a chill, which isn't good, considering that I usually am not one to worry ever. ( don't you dare paps)

The figure paused in front of the ally I was in, and I closed my eyes. They kinda glow in the dark, so that would give my position away if whoever it was saw me. I heard shuffling, and then,

"Maybe you're right, Flowey. Man, my head hurts... Ow!"

"Sorry! I thought I could take out the flower!"

"Just...don't touch it Flowey. I'll take care of it myself..."

"*sniff*"

"Oh, Flowey, I'm sorry-"

"That's not it. I smell something."

"Huh? I can't smell- wait  _that_?"

I peeked throught my eyehole. The figure was turned around now and walking towards me again. 

 

_BWAAABWAA BWAABWAA BWAAABWAAA BWAABWAABWAABWAA TARGET ON MY BACK SOL SURVIVOR LAST-_

 

My damn phone went off then. My ringtone for Paps is  _Feel Invincible_ by Skillet. They were some human band some years ago, and one of their albums made it down here. I really like it. Plus, that song is the only track on the disc that wasn't scratched to hell. 

I snapped my eyes open and jumped, and the figure ran out the tunnel. I don't know what came over me, but I silenced my phone (WHICH WAS YOUR FIRST MISTAKE shut up paps, you can tell your story later.) and ran after the figure. They pounded down the long hall towards to door to Snowdin Town. I was running out of steam, so I cheated a little and teleported 5 feet every few seconds. I needed to stop them before they got themselves hurt.

 

I managed to almost catch up with them as they darted through the woods (and it was dark out there, so I was having a hard time seeing who it was) when they burst into a clearing. I screeched to a halt. 

Oh.

My.

God.

 _It was the human from my dreams!_ And a girl too! She was pretty. I hated to think how the others would handle a human like this. Then they tripped over a log and something yellow and green fell off her arm. 

I winced at the loud thud she made when she landed. She scrambled up and snatched the thing, it looked like a flower, and ran some more. So I continued after her. 

 

"Hey, sweetheart!" I said louder than I meant, and I have no idea why that came out but it did, "You gotta stop! You could get hurt!"

She stumbled to a halt then and whipped around, a knife in her hand. Her face made me halt for a moment. Man was she pretty. Now I remember why I called her sweetheart. You never see many pretty faces down here much anymore. 

 

"What the heck do you want, creep?"

"Y-yeah!"

I realized many things in that moment:

1) This human was hurt, bleeding from a scrape on her knee and a long cut on her leg

2) That other voice was a talking flower.

3) My phone vibrated

4) There was an angry text from Paps that said he was coming to see me at my post, and then immediately afterwards texted that he was coming to find me because I was gone.

5) I felt adrenaline rush in my non-existent ears, but screw logic.

 

I had seconds to act. My options? Turn the kid in, kill the kid (I still had the bone in my hand), or...

 

"H-hey, kid, you've gotta hide! My bro is comin' and he ain't one to mess with. You gotta trust me."

The human looked surprised at me. Was it because my face is a skull? Was it because she didn't believe me?

 

"W-what?" The flower asked, and in the back of my mind, I vaguely remembered his name being Flowey.

 

I dropped the bone and quickly put up my hands to show they were empty.

 

"No time to explain," I said quickly as skeletally possible, "My bro might try to kill you if he sees ya. C'mon this way, Sweetheart,"

 

I pointed to a rock not too far away. She looked torn for a moment, but then nodded and wordlessly ran with me to the rock. I started piling dead branches and leaves all around her, and put the flower guy on top. There. Hidden. I motioned for the flower to be silent and be still. I could hear Paps' stupid heels clicking on ice somewhere in front of me and I whirled around in time to see him crash out of the brush in a fit of anger.

 

I won't repeat exactly what he said, cause he's a real potty mouth sometimes (SANNNSS!) and not everyone is okay with cursing.

Except for maybe Undyne, but that's an entirely different and complex topic that we don't have time for. Maybe later.

 

Anyway, he cussed me out pretty good and asked me where I had been. 

 

"I-I uh.." I stammered, " I uh was just uh...returning to see you boss!"

Saved! 

"Then why did you hang up on me, Sans?" He asked, bending way over to look me in the eye. I hated that. Just cause he was taller doesn't mean he should do that to me. 

"Um...Y-you scared me, and my phone fell out of my hand and the battery came out?" I said meekly, backing up to the rock.

"Hmmm. Very well, Sans. Next time, call me back, instead of ignoring my messages. I want to make sure that you are okay. You never leave your post unless you're hungry, and I didn't see you at Grillby's."

 

I shrugged, sweat dripping and then freezing on my brow. This happens a lot actually, so Paps had no reason to look behind me. 

 

He stormed off, and I sagged to the ground. I was breathing real hard from fear. 

"Y-you okay, sweetheart?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Was the answer. 


	6. Death Bed of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans are rather cautious of each other, neither of them trusting, or plotting against the other. Then, when a stray monster kills Frisk, and she re-spawns again. Now things are getting harder since Frisk is growing more flowers on her body every time she dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that while I am slightly copying the storyline of Flowerfell, I am making a version of it (hence the reason it is called a fanfic lol). If you think I'm leaning too much on the original or some other storyline you've seen, report it to my Ink! Sans via the comment section. He's pretty good at telling me my faults, which is why I've dropped a few other works before.  
> (Ink! pops in out of nowhere, making me jump)  
> Ink: Yeah, but you're a good writer!  
> Me: Still, I want this to be as much my own as it is its own thing.  
> Ink: *Shrug* I dunno, bro. You seem to be on a role today. Watch, you'll finish this chapter today, I betcha.

_**Frisk** _

* * *

__

Can I be honest for a second and say that when I initially saw Sans, I thought that I was going nuts?

I can?

Great.

Yeah, I thought my mind was gone for sure, that this was some sort of huge imagined world in my mind that I was making because I was really dying back at the flower bed. 

Was I?

That thought really sobered me a bit, and influenced my decision to trust Sans. He was legitimately worried, which was obvious because his red pupils were dilated. That was something my powers let me do: act like Sherlock, which BTW is a girl's name. 

I'm not the most observant, but from what I could tell, Sans was telling the truth. My SOUL would have itched if had meant me harm. So...I guess Sherlock and Spider-man had a baby and I am that baby? And my uncle is Dumbledore or something? I don't know why my magic is the way it is. Rose never said anything of her powers. And she especially never said anything to me. That was pretty obvious though.

 

Anyway, after Sans hid me under the branches and put Flowey on top of me, I felt a great amount of power near us. It was Sans' brother, like he said, and he yelled at Sans for a good while before letting him talk. Sans made some excuses that were pretty believable, and if his ringtone was what I thought it was, then I would have dropped my phone too. 

 

_Wait a minute...my phone!_  

 

I didn't dare move an inch, or be revealed to Sans' brother, but I managed to probe my pocket with my mind. I can kinda do that sometimes. I could see nothing in the left one. In the right one...

_There you are..._

I now had some way of communication. I didn't know, nor could I tell, if it was broken, but I was pretty sure I was okay. I heard the brother stomp away then, and Sans whooshed and slumped to the ground. I heard some heavy breaths from him until he managed to whisper to me,

"Hey, sweetheart. You okay?"

I answered quietly, in case the brother was nearby. I couldn't sense him, but who knew; my powers sucked. "Yes."

I heard a sigh of relief that made me feel calm then. Flowey was shaking really hard and started to cry. I uncovered myself and plucked him from my head and cradled him and he wept. Flowey was so sensitive, that it was kind of cute, I thought to myself. I tried comforting him, telling him that the mean skeleton was gone now.

"H-he was so loud a-and m-mean.." Flowey said, wrapping himself once again on my arm. He liked there, I thought, because it allowed him to move around more than he could in the ground.

I looked at my shaking hands and closed the knife I had. I didn't think Sans would try to hurt me. Not yet anyway.

I turned to him, and got up, a hand touching the snow-covered rock cautiously as I peeked over it.

"Mister, are you okay?" I asked him. I didn't know his name just yet, so I didn't know what else to call him. And being the polite girl that I am, I thought that maybe he was old enough to be my elder by a few years. Therefore (to quote Spock from Star Trek) "Logic dictates that"  he was probably a mister. Unless he wasn't that much older than me. Who knew? Who knew how long these guys had been down here?

A sickening thought crossed my mind and as I sat down in front of Sans, I nervously asked him about other monsters being down here.

"Welp," He started, his voice deeper than I originally thought. It kinda had an accent to it that made me trust him a little more.

"There are certainly a few others. I dunno how many. Couple hundred. Not many."

"That's a lot, where I come from, mister." I felt my heart race again, and my SOUL itched. Not that he was going to attack me, but from anticipation of meeting these others.

"Are any of them nice like you?" I asked, and (this was strange, I thought) and he blushed. He was a skeleton guy who apparently could do that. It made me blush too, but I managed not to avert my gaze.

 

"I-I'm not sure. Maybe oner' two of 'em." He said nervously. He stood then, and to my surprise he was much much taller than I expected. He was  _HUGE!_ Not many people in my village could claim that height! I felt Flowey tighten his grip on my arm, and I felt really small compared to him. I flinched a little as he extended a boney hand. 

 

"The name's Sans. And you're?" I accepted his hand, which was surprisingly not cold and clammy like I expected it to be, and he help me to my feet. I was still much shorter than him, even at 5"7'. I smiled a little, trying to break the awkwardness of the moment and told him our names.

 

He blushed again when I said my name, but I didn't really think much of it.  _Maybe it's his nerves_ , I thought quickly. I shook his hand, and felt a small jolt and stepped back.

 

"Heh, sorry kido, forgot which hand had the buzzer on it."  He raised his palm for me to see that it had a hand buzzer on it. A harmless prank device. I will admit that I laughed a little, if a little nervously. That seemed to relax Sans a little. A breeze, which shocked me at first because we were underground and wind wasn't really a thing there, pulled at my hair, and put my bangs in my eyes again. I poofed them out of my eyes, and curled the edge behind my ear. I felt the flower there and I paused, feeling it. I guess Sans saw what I was doing and stepped forward, and offered to take the flower out. I didn't think about my previous experiences with the flower, for whatever the reason, and nodded.

"I've got a flower stuck in my hair, and it won't come out, mist-uh Sans." I said, turning around, and letting his hand follow mine. The flower was tiny, which confused me, and Sans gently leaned in to get a better look. 

"The hell?" He muttered after untangling my hair from the stem.

"What? What is it?" I asked, alarmed at the tone of his voice.

"I-It looks like-" I leaned in closer, and I could feel his breath on my neck for a moment, making me shiver and step forward. I turned around and saw his look of concern again.

"It looks like it's-it's growing out of your scalp, sweetheart." I was shocked at this revelation, and shivered again. Damn it was cold. My sweater helped, yes, but my knee was bleeding, and I realized that I had a cut on my other leg as well. They had stopped bleeding, but I knew that if I didn't clean and dress them soon, I could get frostbite. 

Remind me to never wear shorts again. 

 

"A-are you cold, Frisk?" I shook my head, not wanting his pity, and thanked him for hiding us from his brother. 

"Oh," he replied, "No prob, sweetheart." His grin seemed to widen a little, which made me want to leave all the more. He was nice, but...he couldn't be trusted. Not now at least. Maybe a little later. 

I thanked him again, and turned away, keeping my senses aimed on him the whole while. As soon as I stepping back into the woods, I sensed movement from him, and I whirled around, expecting to see him running after me, but instead saw nothing but some dead leaves swirling about. 

"That was weird," I commented.

"And creepy," added Flowey. I decided that it would be best to push on. 

***

We crossed a bridge that looked like it was supposed to be gated, but the middle had rotted away, and snow covered the middle. But as another breeze pulled at my body, eating the heat my body was making, I realized that this wasn't snow.

"What is this stuff?" I asked, kneeling on my good knee and picking up a small handful of it. It was light, and easily blew away.

"Dust." Flowey answered, but his voice quivered. 

"Dust?" I questioned, "What's wrong with dust?"

"It means that other monsters have died here." Flowey said, his voice now sad.

Disgusted and horrified at the discovery, and dropped the dust back onto the bridge deck.

"Where's the body then?" I asked.

"Monsters turn to dust as soon as they die, Frisk," Flowey said, angling himself to look at me.

"Don't humans do that too?"

I shook my head. "We take several years to decompose, and even longer for our bones to turn to dust." Flowey seemed surprised by this.

 

We carefully crossed the bridge then, and were just getting to the other side, when-

BLAM!

I was knocked flat on my back. I hadn't been sensing anything, and the shock of learning what dust is down here, I realized that I had withdrawn my senses. 

I struggled upright, and saw a monster probably my height, but without any arms. He was laughing evilly and I saw that he had attacked with his tail. It had a blade tied to it, so I felt sick as I touched the spot he hit me with. Blood oozed from a thin slice. I guessed he mostly hit me with the bulk of his tail and only a little with the knife attached. 

"Frisk!" Flowey shouted, "Duck!"

I ducked and felt recoil from where Flowey was on my arm. I looked up to see that he was shooting something at the monster. The monster was getting hit a lot, but he was dodging most of the hits. 

"Stop it, Flowey!" I chided him. He paused for a moment, a few of the object, which looked like pellets, spinning above his head.

"He's gonna kill us if we don't kill him first!" Flowey yelled back, "That's how it works down here: Kill or be killed."

The monster wasn't bleeding from any of the spots that Flowey had hit him, but I sensed that he wouldn't last much longer. My magic actually helped here. 

I spoke then. About who I was and what happened to me. The monster froze in place, listening intently. Slowly, his evil grin faded to awe. 

"Y-you're a human?" He asked, a little fearfully I noticed.

"Yes, but I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." I said quickly. 

"Why?" He asked, tail flicking nervously. 

I didn't answer at first. I had to come up with why. I mean, I knew why, but I had never actually verbally said it. 

"Because..." I stopped and started again, "Because it's what I would want to happen to me. Because that makes the world that much better. Because you can make friends that way. Mercy," And I felt like the word had power for whatever reason, but I continued, "Mercy is the only way to be truly happy in a world of hate."

Flowey gawked at me, but not in disbelief. More of respect. The same applied to the monster, who I realized was probably not that much younger than me. He was a kid, and we had almost killed him. I felt guilty for a moment, but then, I spoke again.

"Mercy?" Again, there felt like there was power in the word. The monster quivered, and looked away. Then down. He scuffed a stone on the ground and shyly said in a quiet voice, "Yeah. Sure."

I raised a hand, and he looked at me incredulously. I was going to heal him, but I didn't get a chance to speak as his tail flaired and sliced my chest.

"NO ONE MAKES FUN OF ME NOT HAVING ARMS!" He shouted, tears streaking down his face. I fell to my knees in shock. I was bleeding really bad. My sweater tore where he had struck, and revealed a deep deep cut. Blood gushing out, and my ears ringing, I felt dizzy. Vaguely, I watched as he struck again, and all went to black.

_No...I ...I won't die...not now...I need....to...get...UP NOW!!!_

* * *

 

I shot up with a start. I patted my chest and stomach, then my head and neck. I was fine. What the hell??

 

And with shock, I realized that I once again was at the bed of flowers I had originally fell on. I felt a pin prick, actually a few of them, and I brushed my hair out of my eye. But it hurt. Panic stricken, I realized that there was a small cluster of flowers covering my brow. I felt around my head and found it almost reached the back of my head, but not quite. Dizzily, I got up, and immediately threw up. The shock of everything was took much for me, and I walked a few paces away from where I had been sick, and passed out, crumpling to the ground like so much paper. And I knew no more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink: I told you so.  
> Me: Oh hush, Ink. You're not helping me.  
> Ink: Oh really? Who's giving you these ideas then? Error?  
> Me: Low blow, highbrow.   
> Ink:*laughing*


	7. Another stupid Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am dying to add to this story, but alas, I cannot

Hello friends.

 

If you've read the whole entirety of this story, you'll agree that it's addicting and gripping. That's not me saying this, this is the feedback I'm getting from you. 

 

So I am trying to write. But y'know all of that stuff life throws at you, including the lemons, can pile up and you're left alone like Atlas to carry it all. 

So. I recently dumped all of it, and am getting ready to start again on the real chapter 7. Trust me. It'll be worth the wait.

 

I get that a lot of Fanfics end up left alone for basically ever, and never touched again. I've walked away from Undertale for good, but I like the story here that I've made. It's my own using creativity. In that light, I think I have the right to continue it even if I'm not so crazy over the crazy fan trash that Undertale has become.

Well...BATIM is apparently worse than. Actually, Baldi's Basics to Education and Learning is apparently the newest trash, so there.

Meh (Sticks out tongue.).

 

Don't worry, I'll post again when I'm about to actualy post Chapter 7. Or would it be 6 since I did one of these apology posts before??

 

Anyway, thanks for being patient. I know personally how hard it is to wait for things like this.

 

Nate_der_graben

 

P.S. the First Sans X Frisk kiss is gonna be soon!!


	8. Secretly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes over the narrative again.

_ **Sans** _

 

I'll be honest right now, I wasn't expecting much after I met Frisk. But, of course, something had to have happened. There's no such thing as a Happily Ever After, that's just a lie that mom's tell their children at night to make them go to bed finally.

So. 

I guess you can see where I stand. 

 

I had been going back to my post, ready to just pass out and not wake up for a while. The snow was cold, and my shoes made more sound than I liked. I was tired. But that didn't mean I got to put down my guard. I'd been alive for too long to get surprised. Yet as much as I hated myself for wasting so much energy, I suddenly felt, for the first time in a  _loooong_ while, ice crawl up my spine. 

The human had been walking towards the bridge that Papyrus guarded occasionally. If Papyrus wasn't there, then...well... good luck for them. But considering how Paps had been so angry of late...

Nervously, I wiped out my phone and shakily sent a text to Paps. 

_**heya boss** _

_**Yes, Sans, what is it? I'm on patrol.** _

_**where are you patrolling?** _

_**I'm at the edge of** _ _**Hotland. Why? Has something come up?** _

Relief poured out my entire body. I felt happy, which was stupid...So I shook myself to normal, and told Paps that I had been wondering since he went off in a different direction than usual.

**_Well...that seems to be true. I am your brother, so I can see why you'd be nervous...Leave me alone, now. I'm busy. Don't contact me again unless there's an emergency._ **

Hah! Paps had actually fell for it! (I WILL ADMIT THAT YOU DID FOOL ME SANS, BUT ONLY BECAUSE I WAS BUSY! uh huh, sure bro.)

 

I stood a little taller and looked back to where I had met the human. I kinda wish suddenly that I could see her again. She was pretty, and seemed nice...which were things not easily found in the Underground nowadays...Maybe we could hook up...Have a good time...maybe...start a new life?

 

 _Gah! Stop distracting youself, dude..._ I scolded myself. Sheesh, I was more certain I was going soft now. Ew. Paps would have my head if he found out, and then have my spine if he discovered the human. 

Belatedly, I remembered that Sharps, a monster kid who had no arms (I guess that's how his species worked?) had been causing some issues of late. Paps had mentioned someone finding him and knocking some sense into his thick skull. I sighed, and figured that Paps being busy meant that this would fall to me. If I took care of it, then Paps would leave me alone tonight and I could actually sleep until 10 AM in the morning without Paps grumbling. Rubbing my eye tiredly, I teleported myself to Snowdin Town.

Snowdin is an okay place, but you gotta keep an eye out at all times. There are people who have issues, and I kid you not, for you being there at the wrong time. Fortunately, Papyrus had established a rather interestingly attained respect. As his brother, I guess a part of the respect also surrounded me. Paps and I had lived here in Snowdin for as long as I can remember. We had a big house, but that was only because he had connections. You want a good meal? Talk to Paps. You want revenge? Talk to Paps. You want to travel around and have a good excuse to kick someone for no reason? Talk to Paps. He's pretty much the top security asset here in Snowdin. He's always open to having new recruits. 

Actually, Paps is pretty picky when it comes to new recruits. One of the last times that he had recruited...uh...well that person ended up being waaay to psycho for him. (what was her name again, paps? MMM...UNDYNE.) 

I walked into the building named Grillby's and went in, opening the welcoming door almost happily. People can't tell whether I'm mad or happy easily, so I can get away with murder pretty much, emotion-wise. 

Just as I walked in, a sudden pang spilt my head in two (at least it felt that way and I guess I fell down. The next thing I know, Grillby was hovering over me, looking passive to any other person, but to me looked worried as all heck. 

"....Are you okay Sans?"

My head was pounding. I wasn't sure...wasn't...

"SANS!"

I jumped and banged my head on the roof of my post house. Again? What happened? I felt sick suddenly, and emptied my guts right there in front of Paps. I lost conciousness as I collapsed.

 


	9. Being sick is gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ew

_**Frisk** _

Have you ever puked while lying on your back before?

Gross, right? You gag and you instinctively sit up and puke again. And usually again after that. Needless to say, I was pretty much a mess. 

"Ew...Frisk...uhh..are you okay?"

I coughed a bit, making sure I wasn't gonna blow again. Nope. Empty. Not even a dry heave. 

"Yeah, Flowey. I'm fine."

"You don't look like it. You look like crap."

I don't usually curse. But when I do, it's usually warranted. 

"Fuck's sake. That was fucking terrible. What the shit happened, Flowey?"

Flowey looked taken aback by my stream of curses. 

"Uh." He really looked uncomfortable. Really. Uncomfortable. Like when you walk in on someone eating, and they're so into it, they don't realize they're making groaning noises and so when you walk in you were expecting a completely different scene. #foodporn

"Sorry, Flowey. I'm just super out of it." Flowey wrinkled his nose and backed up a bit. I smelled like crap. 

"S'there a place I can wash my clothes Flowey?" I didn't want to be smelling like puke. From what I've read in books and on the internet, cold enhances some of your sensory abilities. I didn't doubt that if I ran into Sans again,  _God I hope not..._ , that he'd be running away. I suddenly felt a little more self conscious than I was feeling then. Sans had seemed like a fellow that could be a friend here. Considering that monster kid incident, I thought that maybe I could start over again and not give him anxiety again with almost running straight into his boss. Or brother? He called that super tall skeleton guy both titles. Maybe they are related since they're skeletons? 

My mind went back to when I'd read  _Hamlet_ for the first time. There's a scene when Hamlet is coming home from a voyage that was also a rouse to try and get him killed, when they decided to take a short cut through the graveyard. Not being in his royal garbs and stuff, the grave digger doesn't recognize him. As he's digging, he chucks a skull out of the hole he's in and recalls the story of Yorick, the court jester. That scene, when Hamlet picked up the skull always made me uneasy. Maybe that's why I'd been judging Sans a little much. 

_Well, Frisk, if you run into him again, try to see him as a person, not a skeleton...even though that's what he actually is. Judge his personality! That's it!_

Settled on this thought, I realized that Flowey had been talking while I was reassuring myself.

"-And I guess you could go there...Frisk are you okay, you look like you're looking through me, not at me." 

I shook my head to clear the fuzz and buzz. 

"Sorry, Flowey, I was just thinking about that skeleton dude we ran into. Sans I think his name was."

"Yeah," Flowey said, a little hard, "He's an ass-" I put a hand over Flowey's mouth. 

" _shh. Did you hear that?"_ I hissed at him. Flowey wrinkled his eye brows at me...at least I think they were eye brows... Ugh regardless, he was glaring at me.

Then he heard it,

"Hah...Hah...Hah...Hah..."

Flowey, careful to avoid touching the part of my sweater that was defiled, clung to my arm. 

_"Fuck."_ He hissed back.  _"Toriel. Better run."_

I got up, feeling empty inside and cold since my sweater was...defiled. Let's leave it at that.

I ran, as fast as I could.

"Come back, human! Don't you want some pie? Hah!" The crazed voice echoed after us as I charged down the path that I remembered taking last time. 

This time, Sans wasn't there chasing us. Hmm...

* * *

 

**_ Sans _ **

I woke up in the Shed again. This time, before Paps was going to burst into the scene. When he did, and saw that I was awake, he simply had me report what I'd seen so far. Which was nothing. 

As per usual. 

Once Papyrus left, I immediately put my brain to work on the situation at hand. 

_Human...and a flower...She is Frisk, his name is Flowey...Nice Flowey the Flower? Heh heh, that's a dumb name...but oddly appropriate._

_She seemed lost. Maybe...Hmm..._

_Time is panicking too. I've only experienced Temporal shock like that only once before, and that was...yeah let's not think about that._

_Time...Human here...GOD BLESS A SKELETON!_

"She's the angel!" I said out loud, standing up sharply- _bang!_

"Shit..."  I bashed my head on the roof. Again. That hurt. Rubbing my skull, I exited the shed, and teleported to the Ruins again. 

Teleporting is an interesting sensation. Imagine you jumped into a pool of water that was lukewarm, and then seeing everything melt away while your body relaxes and...well melts. Then, you have to concentrate on the area you wanna go to. And suddenly, you solidify and-  _poof_ -. 

I was standing in front of the-

WAM!

The door clocked me a good one. I fell backwards rubbing my skull. Again. What is it hit me on the head day? Any other thoughts that might have poked through my mind were interrupted by the small body that smooshed into my poof coat. 

"Butterscotch is GOOD for you, human!" I heard stairs creak as Toriel bound to the open door.

"Free. FREE!" She was screeching. 

"Pay a separate fee and you can get it free, bitch!" I lifted my hand, my left one, and closed the door with my mind. I have a little telekinesis. It's small, and doesn't always work well. So I was happy to see that the door slammed right in her face, like in the cartoons I'd watched that the humans had thrown away. 

Then I realized that I smelled something. 

"Kid?" I asked tentatively. 

She picked herself up slowly, shivering, and...

"Are you okay, kid? You look terrible." 

"Y' you r-r-remember..." She looked at me, confused. Then she crossed her eyes and fell. 

"Wo-ooo-ah!" Flowey almost got crushed, but I managed to catch her arm as she fell. Flowey jumped (What the fuck, since when can I say that flowers JUMP?) off into the snow. He didn't shiver, but he was scared. 

"Th-th-thank you for that." He managed to get out. I nodded, as I laid Frisk on the snow, gently. She was still breathing, check. Flowey had me check for a pulse, which I knew about, but never felt before.

It was a strange feeling. Her arm was warm as I checked for the pulse, and the pulse pushed against my fingers. 

"It's there." I told him. He looked relieved. 

"You have to take care of her, Sans," He said in a worried tone that actually was giving me anxiety, "She died twice! uh..."

"Lemme get this right," I said, putting my poof coat over her form. I could wash the puke off later. This was far more important. "She's temporally connected or some shit?" 

Flowey squirmed a little, but confirmed that this had to be the case. "You and me," he said, "Seem to be the only ones not freaking out."

"Whadaya mean, plant?" I asked.

"I mean...wouldn't there be people freaking out? I mean even She, though crazy, didn't seem to think anything was wrong." 

I nodded. Paps, I explained, didn't seemed perturbed either.  _Looks like I've gotta teach him the Temporal rift spell again. Then, he'll probably remember more or less next time._

_I hope to God there's not a next time. Not now._

I picked up Frisk carefully. She was lighter than I expected. "C'mon, plant. I'mma take youse to my place."

"Wh-why? What'll you do...to her?" He seemed to try to get taller. So this talking salad is protective of this human. 

"I'm gonna hide her from my bro. He'll go ape shit if he sees'er. My room is the one place Paps doesn't go in. Ever."

Flowey nodded. He seemed to relax. Remembering how he had been curled on her arm, I kneeled, and stuck out my elbow. 

"Climb on, shortstack. I've got a short cut."


	10. Papyrus Enters the Battle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Except not really. You'll like this I promise.*

_ **Sans** _

* * *

I managed to teleport the three of us to my room without fainting. That much of a drain really took a load of magic out of me. But it was an emergency, so I didn't care about my well being. As my darkened room appeared, I took one, two shaky steps forward, and placed Frisk on the bed. I groaned and sat down hard. I was sweating buckets, so my undershirt, which I stupidly decided to be a red sweater, was now a damp towel. Flowey squirmed. Realizing that he was probably dying to get off me at this point, I weakly grunted about a pot being outside.

"W-okay... uh...how will I get back in?" He asked, looking at me full in the face now. He may be a talking salad arrangement, but this weed was concerned for me. Or at least interested in keeping me alive so I could help his bud. Considering the pacifistic glint in his eyes (how the frick do Flowers even have eyes?) I thought it was a mixture of the two. 

"I've gotta short cut. Don' worry 'bout me. I'm fine." I managed to gather what magic I had left and used it to telekenetically open the window and get Flowey out there. 

My head was buzzing after I exhausted my magic. 

_Hah...guess my magic won't refill all the way when a time rift happens, huh G? Feh...Tired...._

* * *

**_Frisk_ **

I woke up in the dark. I was warm. I felt something furry on my face, and swatted at it. I realized that I was underneath a coat of some sort. I heavy one...

"Sans?" I sat up, feeling a little better, weak, but better, and looked around. My eyes were still having sleep sand in them (God I hope it isn't from puking a gazillion times), so as I rubbed them, I had to again use my abilities. 

I poked carefully around the room, kind of like a dolphin does echolocation, except more permanent in my mind. Helpful when I'm being lazy on a Saturday when all I wanna do is get another blanket from the laundry room and go back to bed, all without opening my eyes.

But unlike my own house, this was a room. A single room, probably the usual size for a bedroom. I realized this because the first thing I saw was a blanket on the ground. Then some cans, and general trash of someone who's lazy. I mean it didn't smell bad. In fact it didn't smell like anything.

It was quite too. Almost too quiet. I then made out the body of Sans. He was just laying there on the ground. Flowey was next to him, sleeping. Sans was breathing softly, slowly, but he seemed like he was out of it. I still smelled like barf, so I managed to take off the sweater without smearing it on my face (ew) and folded it neatly on the floor. Sans' jacket seemed to have been untouched by my unfortunate experience. 

And before you get excited, I was wearing a plain black shirt under it. So there, before you start...whatever.

I picked up the blanket and draped it over Sans. He turned in his sleep, curling up slightly. I smiled. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. From what I could tell, this was where he lived. I stroked Flowey's head for a moment, seeing that he was twitching in his sleep. He was in a flower pot. I checked the dirt with a finger. It smelled like fresh dirt, direct from the ground. I sadly wished I could ask Rose about it.

I clapped a hand over my mouth in an attempt to muffle a hiccuping sob. All the memories crashed into me all at once. Again. It hurt too. Tears streamed down my face, and I found myself curling into a fetal position. Rose smiling at her plants, frowning at me. How she had tried to...do something to me. How I died. Twice. The pain. The fear. The excitment. The joy in finding a friend in Flowey, the terror of the monster kid misunderstanding me. All these memories kept on and on, over and over, blotting out everything I could focus on. 

"SANS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING FOR-" A door I hadn't sensed (again, my powers suck harder than it can be possible to succ.) was  _kicked_ open.

Sans' brother was standing there. And I was in the light. 

 

I will admit that at first I wasn't sure what to do. I'd flintched into looking up. The memories were still pounding in my skull, tears still streaming down my face. I was trying to keep from sobbing. The keyword there is " WAS". To no avail.

Sans was still sleeping. Flowey immediately acted. Which surprised me. I didn't know how much he could do. Guess that's why you never judge people on their appearance.

 

"STAY BACK, YOU JERK!" Flowey managed to scoot the pot into view, seed attack ready and loaded. 

Sans' brother didn't react the way I thought he would. Which is why I finally stopped crying when he turned on the light. The shock of it all was making my logical side take over.

 

"WHAT...What happened to Sans." He knelt to the ground, taking a glove off his right hand and placing it on Sans' brow. 

"Uh..." Flowey stammered. 

My time to shine! TALK activated!

"Um. He saved me from Toriel in the Ruins."

He looked at me incredulously, and I got a full view of his face. His eyes were cruelly slanted, his teeth seemingly sharp like Sans' were. But his eyes... I sensed a change in him. 

"He...what? What did you do to him, human? Yes, I know what you are. There's too many stories about humans here to not know how to recognize one."

I thought for a moment. 

 _Should I trust him?_ I checked him again. He was all ears. And willing. That got my attention. 

So I told him how I got here. How Rose cursed me, how I fell, how I died. Twice. How Sans was the only one to remember me. How Sans hid me from him. How he'd been there to save me from Toriel. 

"And when I woke up, I guess...he carried me here?"

He shook his head, chuckling, "Heh, not likely. He's too lazy for that. He relies heavily on his magic abilities to do his dirty work, much like I do. Except I focus on attack, and he's more focused on getting to bed."

Flowey was still a little on edge. But I picked him up to make sure he wouldn't try anything. My magic was running low, yes, but it certainly was working. I had to hurry. Flowey saved me again by finally speaking up.

"He teleported us. And then he opened the window to get my pot...uh...with his mind?"

He nodded this time, the corners of his mouth ( if that were possible) seemed to raise a little. His eyes glinted fondly. I noticed that while they were also red, like Sans' were, they were more...angry. Except now the fire seemed to die down a little. Good. He's coming to his senses.

I used my last bit of magic, something I haven't done in a looong time, let me tell you. 

"He's gonna be okay, right?"

"I think he's out of magic. He hasn't had that happen to him in a while."

"How do you help with that?" I asked tentatively.

He said one word, and I was hooked.

"Food."

"Thought you'd never say dat, Paps- uh- I mean boss."

Sans wearliy opened his eyes. They looked lackluster in comparison to before. I sense a weird feeling of emptiness.  _Like how I am right now. I haven't eaten since this morning!_

"Good. You're up." His brother said.

Sans opened his eyes wider, and stared at his brother. 

"You okay bro? You never talk normal anymore. Not that," and he tried to gesture with his hand (His left one, I saw) but couldn't, "you are unusual-"

"Shut up, Sans. You're being pathetic as per usual. You are also showing and reminding me that your condition makes me worried sick. I am trying not to freak out at you, because I'd start freaking out at me."

"Kinda meta, dude." Sans winked at me and then said innocently, "I'm sure you are being a good bro, une **clavicle** y."

"Fuck you, Sans."

"Hey, I love you too, bro. By the way, talking Cabbage patch kid over there has the Parental warning spell improperly set on him. Watch your mouth if you can help it."

His brother looked at the two of us, and then Sans again.

"You have explaining to do, Sans. But. Food."

"Now yeh talking my speak."

 

 


	11. Thanks From the Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may seem like filler content, but I have some things to say.

Heya!

 

Thanks for reading this work so far. If you haven't already, gimme a kudos, leave a comment (I will, at some point, respond to it!) and bookmark my work. I'm gonna finish this good an' proper at some point in the future. I promise you. Keep that hanging over my head please lol.

 

Anyway, I've noticed that my story has been getting some more attention of late, and I literally don't know what to do about it, except to thank ALL of you who have been reading my stuff from the beginning of this fic. It's been an adventure so far, hasn't it!

School and work and life in general have required my unscheduled hiatus' for several months at a time, yet y'all have stayed loyal. In 2019 alone, this work has gotten at least 30 hits in searches. And that's since I updated three more chapters and restocked the tags a bit. 

I would ask that you help this work get out there if you can! Share it with friends! Any support is great, especially from loyal supporters like y'all. (Ha I'm grinning irl right now). 

Remember that this work does indeed have an end, I just have no idea what chapter that'll be. In terms of Undertale/Flowerfell plot, I am only a 1/4th of the way through the story line right now. Obviously there's gonna be some changes to the original (for instance, I skipped Nastyblook and basically all the basic monsters around the Ruins.) 

I can say, and promise that the Sans x Frisk kiss or whatever WILL happen very soon. I just have to build their characters up from the last chapter. It'd be kinda gross that they eat and then make out, right? XD. 

Anyway, I'm again, thankful for your support, and will post another chapter either today or tomorrow. Yes, I am taming Papyrus rather early on, but screw that I have money- uh- I mean the computer. So there. 

Try not to drool on your device. Unless you have a Galaxy Note whatever, then you can do whatever you want to it. Otherwise, keep from doing that. I don't want y'all to not be able to read my stuff because you crashed your device. (I say device because you can read AO3 pretty well on a phone from personal experience.)

 

Again enjoy, and all that jazz.

 

Nate_der_graben

 


	12. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.

_ **Frisk** _

* * *

 

"Thank you, Mr. Papyrus, that was really good." Papyrus turned to look at me. He squinted. 

"Please...don't call me Mister. Although I am certain I am much older than you, I think..." He actually blushed, looking off in another direction to comb together his thoughts. Papyrus, although rugged on the outside, was a really sweet guy on the inside. And a great cook. I haven't ever eaten this well before, not even while living in a village.

And trust me, those parties were lit AF.

Anyway.

Sans was still kinda woozy after all he did. Papyrus told me that Sans, although lazy, certainly was never that sluggish usually. 

Papyrus was muttering to himself now. I started to feel bad until Sans started talking.

"Paps."

"What?"

"Let's talk."

Papyrus began to argue, but stopped.

Sans grunted as he repositioned himself in his chair. He looked a lot better now. I don't know how I could tell, but I just knew that he was bursting to the brim with energy, at least mentally, if not physically. 

"First things first. Let's get one thing straight. You haven't been keeping yourself up-to-date on your protective spells, have you?"

Papyrus looked offended, and sounded it too.

"SANS, JUST BECAUSE I-" He looked at me, and then said in his normal voice, "Just because I haven't doesn't mean I haven't."

"The Temporal Rift Effects Reversal Spell? When was the last time you made sure that Ward was upn' runnin' bro?"

Papyrus blinked, and focused. His eyes glazed over for a moment, and then suddenly snapped back into attention, looking worried. 

"It's being canceled out."

Sans' eye widened. "How? By What?"

Papyrus shook his head and shrugged. "Some other spell is countering it apparently."

Flowey was sitting on the table eagerly eating something Papyrus had given him. I'll never get over seeing a flower EAT of all things. 

He poked his head up and looked at me with an eyebrow raised. Again, with flowers having eyebrows. What the frick? Sans must have seen this, because he looked at him, and then back at me. 

"Hey, uh, sweetheart, lemme ask ya somthin'." He looked apprehensive.

I nodded, not sure what to expect. "Sure, Mr. Sans, what-"

"First off, enough with the mister crap. I'm certain we're all the same age range here. Second..."

He leaned on the table, over his plate. He laced his finger together and looked at me piercingly. Not in a mean or demeaning way, just...I don't know how to describe it.

"Do you," He asked slowly, "Know about magic at all? You're not looking confused here."

I realized what he was thinking. 

"Yeah. I'm a warlock. Well, half, technically. So I understand a lot of talk about magic. I stopped being surprised about it a few years ago."

Papyrus cursed. Flowey squirmed and Papyrus apologized. 

"Papyrus, remind me your MG level Max?"

"Eh...I want to say about 400?"

"Flowey?"

"UH!" Flowey blushed, caught off guard by the question. "Eh...I don't...em...10...10,000...ish."

"WHAT THE FLYING TABLE OF SLENDERMAN? 10,000 MG?!" Papyrus erupted in shock. 

"Is that a lot?" I asked, concerned and confused. 

"In terms of usual monsters down here, yeah. That's a lot. That's enough for 2 adult monsters, or about 8 kids."

"Shit-taky mushrooms." Papyrus cursed. "I'm beginning to see what you're saying here, Sans."

Sans nodded. 

"Sweetheart," Sans looked hard at me, "Do you know anything about your MG level?"

I thought for a moment. 

"No. I don't."

Sans nodded. "I can try to see if I can. Wanna try it?"

I shrugged. "Sure, as long as my sweater's done drying. Thanks again, Mis-I mean Papyrus, for washing it."

Papyrus grinned. Sans stared at him. "My God, I swear, everythin's goin' nuts here."

I smirked at the joke. A rather dry one, but still a good one. 

"C'mon sweetheart, let's go outside with dis."

* * *

 

_ **Sans** _

I didn't really expect much out of the experiment. If anything I expected it all to fail miserably. 

The theory was this: If Frisk's body concurs with the Rules down here... then she could probably figure out her MG max level by entering a FIGHT. I wasn't gonna actually hit her, God no, I'd never. But we had to try something, or else I'd never be able to figure out the reasoning as to why this was happening to Paps.

"So...uh...what do we do?" Frisk asked. We were behind the house. FIGHTs tend to work best outdoors, as you might imagine. Humans apparently engage in FIGHTs also, but not in the same way we Monster do. 

"Jestand there an' leave it t'me, sweetheart." Papyrus and Flowey were watching anxiously from the back porch. 

I raised a hand and materialized a sharpened bone. 

"All youse gotta do is spare me."

I gently threw the bone at her. 

"Whoa! What's this?" She was looking around directly in front of her.

"Those be yer options in a FIGHT, sweetheart. See the one called CHECK?"

"Uh..uh-huh."

"Touch it."

She reaches out. 

" There's a list."

"Read it."

"CHECK Sans, CHECK yourself. That's it."

"CHECK yourself, Frisk." I said this in an encouraging tone. Frisk nodded and reached out again. Keep in mind I couldn't see what she was seeing. I'd heard that humans always had an edge in fighting monsters. I figured it'd be something like this. I had a similar situation, but I couldn't CHECK her. Not many Monsters can. 

"Uh...Do I read what I see?"

"Naw, not the whole thing, just were it mentions your MG."

"Uh..." She scrolled through it down to the bottom. "Oh... I forgot I had those...uh.." She pointed a finger up, "It says 30K MG. Does that mean-"

"MY GOD!" Papyrus said. Screamed. Whatever. I was sure of it now.

"I'm afraid I've solved this mystery Paps," I turned to him, he was slack jawed, not a pretty sight with his jagged teeth, "It all comes down to power here. You have strength, something Frisk obviously lacks in comparison to you. No offense sweetheart." I turned to her and shot her a mischievous wink. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Being a little sexist there, arntcha Sans?"

I put up my hands in defense. "Hey, It's not my fault that all I've been able to see of your FIGHTing ability is to...yeah. Twice. Got me sick too. Never felt more embarrassed about that."

"Huh?  _You_ got sick too?" Frisk looked shocked, and a little disgusted.

"Welp..." I rubbed my head, a nervous tick of mine, "I dunno. Just before time jumped back, I was goin' to check on my favorite place, n' just as I walked in, I got all vertigo. Fell down and..well It wasn't pretty."

Frisk looked just as I felt; confused. 

"Well...uh...that's...uh...interestingly coincidental." She put her hands in her pockets and pulled out a rectangular object and a little red thing. I did recognize either until she looked up and smiled excitedly.

"Look! I forgot about my phone and knife. Sheesh, when was the last time I thought about them?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice, it is February! Happy new month to everyone!
> 
> And if you're clever you'll know what I'm planning.   
> For.  
> Valentine's daaayyyyy!   
> Guess in the comments, I'll letcha know if you're close.


	13. The True Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter will be a little more serious.  
> I admit, I'm not the best at serious, but some hard shit it gonna come down (pardon my french).  
> I need a good reason to have them *kiss* sometime soon.  
> Probably next chapter *cough cough* if I can do this right. 
> 
> So as a warning to y'all, this chapter is gonna be a little longer (I hope) and a little more on the adventure side than character building side. 
> 
> So yes, people are gonna start dying.  
> Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for nothing.

_ **Frisk** _

* * *

 

Sans was pretty interested in my phone and knife. All the tools on it made sense to him, and said to hold on to it.

My phone on the other hand...

"Geez, whadya do? Have Papyrus look at it?"

Papyrus was out of range of hearing at the time, so this offense went unnoticed. My phone, was broken. The screen was cracked, and the backing kept falling off. But even if it did work, how would I ever be able to use it, being underground. 

"You know, I've gotta friend who could fix this up for ya. Even setcha up on our Network."

"Network?"

"Yeh. How else do you think we communicate over distances? I've even gotta phone. See?"

He pulled out a rather blocky looking phone. 

"Oh my God...A frikin NOKIA phone!? That's..." I started laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Sans seemed like he felt offended. 

Wiping my eyes, and trying not to start again, I explained about the Nokias.

"On th-the surface *snort* Nokia pho-pho-haha- phones are INDISTRUCTABLE -*gasp* and here I am underground with a rather new phone *pfff* and it's broken. Shoulda had a Nokia!" I lost it again.

Sans looked confused, but even his permanent grin began to tighten a little, and mirth started edging into his voice. 

"Uh...heh... uh.. *ahem* Well I don't find that very funny. In fact, it sounds like a buncha hooey. Know how I'm not lyin?"

"How?"

Sans gestured to himself. "Yeh can see right through me."

With that, we both collapsed dying of laughter. 

 

"ENOUGH! I! HAVE! HAD! ENOUGH!"

 

I was hurting from laughing, so I didn't immediately get up. Sans, however, shot up quickly.

"What-"

"NO!" Papyrus interrupted him, "I REFUSE TO PRETEND ANYMORE! THAT HUMAN HAS BEEN HIDING BEHIND YOU FOR TOO LONG NOW. THIS. ENDS. NOW. ASGORE WILL PAY BEAUTIFULLY WHEN I BRING HER TO HIM."

"Wha?!" I said, morbidly confused. Why was he suddenly like this? Sans stepped in front of me.

"Yain't layin a finger on her, bro. Settle down and let's-"

"SHUT UP, SANS. I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR SOFTENING UP! DISGRACEFUL. DISGUSTING. VERY CLOSE TO DISOWNING YOU. STEP ASIDE, SANS."

"No."

"FINE!" With a swipe of his hand, a giant...uh...dog skull? Whatever it was, it popped into existence and I heard a weird high pitched whining sound for half a second. Sans tried to move, but a large energy beam hit him hard in the chest. 

I yelled in shock as he pummeled me a good couple yards away. I landed and felt all the air get crushed from my lungs. Sans bounced off of me and rolled a few feet away. I couldn't move or speak, only struggle to breathe as Papyrus came into my vision, grinning widely and picked me up with one hand. That freaked me out even more. Sans hadn't been kidding when he said that Papyrus was all strength. 

Papyrus pulled me in close to his face. I was starting to be able to breathe again, slowly. Up close to his face now, I could hear again. Papyrus was talking to me.

"Scream, and I'll kill him." He held up a bag. The bag was squirming around, as if someone were in it. My eyes widened. 

"F-flowey..." I managed to squeeze out. 

"Yes," Papyrus said menacingly, "And I'll bash him into the ground a few times to ensure your obedience. You disobey me, defy me, FIGHT me, The talking salad gets an up close and personal with the ground."

Whatever Flowey was trying to say was immediately turned to screaming as Papyrus smashed the bag twice on the ground. 

I was in shock. I couldn't scream even if I wanted to. Papyrus, I'd thought, was at least trying to be friendly with me...why was...

_And then it came to me._

* * *

 

As well as being talented with TALKing, I can be pretty observant. 

 

And I guess being lost down here had been eating away at my hypersensitivity to things. 

So. 

Here's what smacked me in the metaphorical face. 

Papyrus:

Age: Unknown, although Sans says we're fairly close

Height: God, probably 8 or 9 feet

Weight: Uh IDK

Eyes: Red

Observations:

Papyrus seems to tolerate me being here in his house. Sans is really friendly with me, and seems to be appreciating this new change in him. Papyrus apparently likes to cook, and actually cares about his brother. 

Immediate Observational Items:

Is power hungry. One doesn't even have to look into it. Sans told me about it sometime yesterday. 

Eyes flash and jaws tighten when annoyed.

Puns escalate literally everything about him. 

 

I'd done goofed. I'd seen the signs and yet I couldn't see them. All day today, Papyrus had been rather...livid. But he looked like he was just holding back. Sans said a few puns with me while we were doing that research or whatever. Experiment. Papyrus had been EXTREMELY interested. Because he was looking for a weakness. 

And Sans accidentally told him that I have 0 experience in fighting. 

I'd snuck a look at him by coincidence. Those jaws were clenched tight.  And his eyes were burning. I thought that he was just angry that I had more MG than him.

That might have been a part of it. 

I think that these things all piled up on him at once and made him snap:

  1. I was existing in the underground (That's what Sans called this place)
  2. Sans was being kind to me, something Flowey had said once was unusual. 
  3. Papyrus was apparently always getting on to his brother to get him to do what he wanted.
  4. Sans was in pretty bad shape when he got me here
  5. Flowey was a talking plant
  6. Nobody was explaining ANYTHING to him. 



Because Papyrus wasn't able to understand the fact that I was...re...uh...restarting? After I died, he thought that he could exploit me. Somehow. Regardless. Papyrus had cracked. And hurt Sans, Flowey...me...God, what next?

* * *

 

Papyrus was lugging me around on his back for a while, tying a rope around my hands to make me stay on his back (threatening Flowey with another bash on the ground). 

We passed through the city, and the other monsters came out and began cheering. I never felt more ashamed of myself until then. I...I had my pocketknife clenched in my fist. 

Some monster threw snow at me, smacking me in the face. That shot me out of my shock. 

_I have my knife. I have a weapon...._

_No... I-I can't kill him. But he could hurt Flowey again if I fail. Or worse, kill Flowey...Think, Frisk, Think...What can you do with a knife that can help you??_

_***_

Papyrus had pretty much just walked in a straight line the whole time. I wondered why, but then I realized; he was following a path that seemed to lead to a lake. At the lake, there was a boat with a hooded figure in it. Papyrus stopped in front of it, and paused.

"Need a lift, Papyrus?" The voice was oddly calm and soft, as if the monster under the cloak was in a trance.

"YES. TAKE ME TO THE NEAREST PORT TO ASGORE'S CASTLE."

"Ahhh..." This came out like a weird sigh/laugh. "Very well. Hotland is the closest I can do."

Papyrus seemed to be okay with this.  _And then he lifted me over his head and flung me on the boat._  

"Sit there, and don't move. OR ELSE!" He shook the bag, which twitched a bit. A moan escape from it. He turned away. 

"Off to Hotland, Tra la laaa~" The cloaked man said. The boat seemed to whiz through the water by itself, guided only by...well...something. The water was rather calm, even after the boat rode over it, making me realize that the boat technically was  _levitating_ over the water. 

"Tra la laaa~ A weapon at best is a key for most. Tra la~" The cloaked man said. It shocked me that he said something close to my...

My situation. Hmm. 

Papyrus grunted and peaked back at me. I managed to hide the look of realization I had.

This cloaked man, whether he was actually trying to save me or screw me, gave me an idea. 

I unclenched my fist, slowly after Papyrus turned back. The knife was still there. And my hand hurt from holding it so tight. I had my hands in front of me, so I was able to quietly fold open the knife...brace it against the ropes...pray that Papyrus wasn't looking...and...

 _snap._ A tiny sound. Papyrus looked sideways at a movement in the shadows, but not at me. 

I made a move. I'll never forget it. 

I'd taken self defense classes before, so I knew how to kick. So I stood up, and round house kicked Papyrus in the side. 

Cursing, he lost his balance and fell out of the boat. 

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" 

He struggled in the water, and the boat sped away. I looked at the cloaked dude, then down. Flowey's bag had fallen. 

I cut it open with my knife, and I carefully... _carefully_...took out Flowey. 

I never thought that Flowers could bleed. But Flowey was. Bad too. He seemed to still be alive, I sensed, but his life source was dimming. Quickly. So I reached out a hand, and began to heal him. 

 _Ngg!_  

As my magice swirled around my hand and into Flowey, closing up wounds and bruises on his...body? I felt a piercing stab in my back, neck and head. 

I reached with my other hand to rub my head. Another flower was sprouting. Panic took over for a moment, but I forced myself to continue healing Flowey. I counted 5 flowers. 

_Ow!_

Make that 7. With horror, I realized what Rose had done to me. 

 

_She took away my being a warlock. I can't use magic without..._

_Without killing myself._

Rose...I hadn't had a thought about what she had done to me. That curse...the yellow bitch...She not only forced me away from home, but also was trying to make me commit suicide. With her signature green thumb ability. I realized that maybe, just maybe, the reason why they were yellow flowers, yellow buttercups, was because I'd smashed into them, and their essence influenced the flow of her plant-based magic curse. 

With a shiver, I stopped healing. I imagined what might have happened, should Rose have had her way with me having Roses on my head, instead of Buttercups... 

Flowey was awake now. Crying for his mommy. I picked him up and hugged him forgetting Papyrus. Forgetting Sans. Forgetting that I now had 7-no 8 I think- Flowers on my head. They seemed to mostly be congregating near my left ear. The 7th and 8th were just beginning to reach around to the front of my head. He was crying hard. I couldn't do anything for him, not heal him fully. Not take him to his mommy, whoever that was. I couldn't even tell him that everything was going to be alright, because that'd be a lie. 

I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew that it wasn't going to be alright. 

Never. 

Until...I die again. At least today would only be a memory, and everyone, save Sans, would never have seen me. 

Not Papyrus, not the people in the city...

I shook my head. No. I wasn't going to let myself consider suicide. I have to be strong. Strong for Flowey. Strong for me. As far as I was concerned, Flowey was my brother. And some jerk had hurt him. 

"We are getting close, to Hotland~ Tra la la laaa~!" The smooth voice from Cloak-guy said. I felt the air get...well hot. Heavier, humid, and uncomfortably bright. Yeah, the city I'd come from had been naturally lit somehow. Hotland was really bright. Yellow and Reds told me my fear; lava.

"So...uh...Hotland..."

"Is a volcano spring? Yes." Flowey answered me. He'd calmed down a bit. He was bruised mostly on his leaves and roots, but he was such a trooper. He was smiling now. 

"Let's go, Frisk. I wanna help you get home."

"How did you-?"

"It's in your demenor, Frisk. Your eyes are always looking forwards, your body is always tense...you only relax when you feel  _at home_. So where else should you go, but home?"

I hadn't realized that Flowey had that good of perception. I smiled, and kissed his head.

"C'mon cuitie. Let's go through Hotland. I'm sure it'll be cool."

"Or not." 

We both laughed. I think everything's gonna be okay now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Press F in the chat to pay your respects.
> 
> (No regerts over here).


End file.
